


Turning Brooke Face...

by flickawhip



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Velvet gets a little girl time with Brooke.</p><p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Brooke Face...

Velvet Skye had seen how quickly Brooke recoiled from Lay'd Tappa and despite taking quite the beating she had asked to see Brooke, drawing the woman closer, then onto the bed even as she shivered. 

"Brookie... you need to relax sweetpea, I took that beating so you might survive."

Brooke mewed and nuzzled into Velvet. Velvet smiled and murred at her. Brooke mewed meekly up at Velvet. 

"Why so timid Sweetpea?"

Brooke looked at her and smiled.

 

"I thought you liked your girls meek and timid?"

"Not when they look like they want to cry."

Brooke smiled up at her. Velvet smiled, kissing her sweetly. Brooke murred into the kiss. 

"Okay baby girl?"

Brooke nodded.

"You’re so sweet to me."

"Well, you are my little girl..."

Velvet teased. 

"You should get some sleep baby."

Brooke nodded and laid her head on Velvet's shoulder and soon drifted off to sleep.


End file.
